That Kid!
by Maxximum123
Summary: Socially Awkward Luka West has just started at Bullworth Academy. Can this sheltered, unlucky yet naively optimistic thief make it at this school of bullies? Alone? Probably not. But through a series of events Luka manages to find unlikely allies. Only question is, are they her friends or are they her enemies. (Crappy summary but interesting story! Give it a go!)
1. Chapter 1

"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry!" Several heads turned to look at the commotion outside the shed used for shop class. All of them immediatly recognised the strawberry blonde girl holding a strangers arm in a vice like grip.

"The hell do you think your doing brat?" Said brat winced under the icy blue glare of Trixie Jefferson. Trixie was a Greaser through and through but she wasn't afraid to go against them if she felt it necessary. She was also the toughest chick on campus, something the stranger apparently hadn't been warned about. Johnny Vincent was the first of the greasers to go see what was going on.

"What's all this Trix?" The blonde twisted the kids arm further, earning a few more 'sorry's'.

"I caught this little sneak trying to steal from me." Trixie scoffed slightly and Johnny immediatly glared at the shorter teen.

"Is that true?"

"Ow! Yes! Okay! I admit it! But it wasn't my fault! OW! I was paid to steal it okay!" Johnny glanced at his friend and she reluctantly released the arm. The kid stumbled back onto her ass and cursed.

"You were paid?"

"Yeah some chick named Mandy. She said it would be easy and if I got your ring she'd pay me 30 bucks! Come on have a heart! I'm still growing, I gotta eat!" The ebony haired girl apparently had no problem shoving her pride to the side but it amused Trixie enough for her to crack a smile. Plus not alot of people had the balls to mess with her. She held her hand out and watched the boyish teen take it cautiously.

"What's your name?"

"Luka...Luka West." Now that Luka was standing, Trixie was alittle put off to find out this scrawny little kid was taller then her by an inch.

"I'm Trixie Jefferson, so Mandy put you up to this."

"Um yeah." Luka mumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Hm well I'll deal with her later but until then I think you and me should talk." Luka glanced over at Johnny as Trixie led her past but all she recieved was a suspicious glare. "Bye Hubbie!" The brunette rolled his eye's but waved at Trixie before going back into the garage.

* * *

><p>Luka's POV:<p>

"Oh hey Luka." I jumped in suprise and looked up at Beatrice, a tall nerdy girl from the room across from mine.

"H-Hi Beatrice." She frowned slightly at my less then enthusiastic greeting before shrugging it off and continuing past me. Ofcourse who could blame me for being alittle down. It was my third day here at Bullworth Academy and I'd been tricked into stealing from what I think is a demon in a curvy 15 year old body, nearly had my arm broken by said demon. Yesterday I found out she was my roommate and I nearly got crushed by her hell hound, a colorado bulldog named Voodoo who decided my bed was officially his whether I was laying in it or not. So I didn't get a wink of sleep, I lost my beanie and my third day of school was starting out rather shitty.

"Hey get to class!" Mrs. Peabody the girl dorm supervisor snapped at me and I groaned. Slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my board I ran out of the dorm. I didn't hesitate to drop my skateboard and push off towards the school, avoiding fire crackers, stink bombs and the other students. Opening the doors to the school I narrowly dodged a flying eraser and hurried to my first class.

"Oof!" Turning a corner I felt someone run into me and send me crashing to the floor. "Ow." I rubbed the back of my skull and looked down at the boy who'd landed on me. He was small like he should still be in middle school. He wore the blue Bullworth sweater vest with a...pink shirt underneath. The boy's weight suddenly dissapeired and I watched in shock as two boy's in white shirts dragged the kid to his feet and proceeded to shove him head first into a garbage bin. "H-hey! What are you doing?" Wow, that was...lame. Stupid Luka. The bullies had turned there attention to me and apparently were amused by what they saw. A wimp. The blonde grabbed me by my collar and jerked me off the floor. "Put me down! Don't you dare!" I kicked at the bigger student but it didn't seem to matter. It probably felt like being hit by a beach ball or something to him.

"Stop squirming!" The blonde kneed my gut and proceeded to stuff me in a locker. The door banged shut and I listened as there laughter slowly faded away. Third day at this school officially sucked ass to. Luckily someone decided to shed alittle bit of light on my day cause I could hear someone trying to open the locker.

"Just hold on a minute. I'll get you out."

"Thank you!" I smiled and the locker opened just an inch before slamming shut again. "Hey!?"

"Gary!"

"What do you think your doing Petey?" A new voice told me we had company.

"Gary move-" I tried peaking through the slits in the locker and found two boy's standing infront of the locker. One was the boy who'd been shoved into the trash can while the other was a boy I'd never seen. He was taller then Petey, taller then me actually. I couldn't see his face but I could see brown hair in what looked like a low fade style and his vest was a teal color with a grey shirt underneath.

"Shut up Pete, now just who might you be?" Gary turned and the first thing my eye's went to was the scar over his right eye, then I noticed the brown eyes practically laughing at me. No screw that, he was laughing.

"I-It's not funny!" I yelled, kicking the door.

"No it is. Wait I know you, your the one that tried stealing from Trix. You've got guts, I'll give you that." He teased just as the bell rang. "Well it was nice chatting and all but we have class."

"Wha-Wait! You can't just leave me in here!"

"And why not?" Gary smirked while stepping closer and peering in at me through the slits.

"Because...I um.." I trailed off and let my head bang against the door. Definatly not my day. "I guess you can." A few seconds of silence passed before the door swung open and I tumbled out onto the floor.

"Smooth." Gary stepped over me and watched as I got to my feet. Petey handed my bag over followed by my skateboard.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I wondered. The short boy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged slightly.

"For trying." Gary snorted and we both glared at him.

"It was definatly interesting to watch."

"Why didn't you do something then?" I grumbled.

"I thought you were handling it." He laughed.

"Whatever, I've got math so..."

"Oh, yeah we've got class to. Um I guess I'll see you around uh..." Petey trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Luka West."

"Pete Kowalski." We both looked at Gary who was watching our exchange curiously.

"Gary Smith."

"Get to class!" A prefect shouted after walking around a corner and spotting us at the end of the hall.

"Chow!" I waved and ran off to find my classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Petey."

"Hey Luka." Smiling at the short boy I lowered my book and patted the patch of grass next to me. "I thought you were doing something for Trixie?" He raised a brow when I nodded before plopping down next to me.

"I did. I just haven't gone back to her yet." I failed to mention that I'd been avoiding going back for a few hours now. Petey chuckled slightly while leaning back against the tree and looking out at the other student's walking by.

"You never told us why you came to Bullworth." He blurted suddenly. I turned my head and frowned.

"The same as everyone else I suppose. Got into trouble, got caught, got expelled and my...dad shipped me off to my aunt who happens to live in Bullworth." I shrugged slightly but set my book down when he opened his mouth.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked.

"You know, the usual, skipping school, uh vandelism and borrowing."

"Borrowing?"

"Well I just...borrowed certain objects that may or may not have been someone else's. " Petey's face went blank for a second before he face-palmed.

"That's stealing Luka."

"Is it? No wonder they were mad at me. But it's not like they were using the stuff." I whined jokingly.

"There's something wrong with you." The shorter teen sighed.

"Her and everyone else at this school." We both flinched at the new voice and looked behind the tree at Gary who was leaning against the fence.

"How long have you been standing there?" Petey questioned, watching him move around the tree to stand infront of us.

"Long enough to become curious about Luka's upbringing. Why? Want her all to yourself Femme-boy?"

"Hey! That's no-"

"If you want to hang out more all you have to do is ask." Pete and Gary both looked at me curiously and I stared back at them cluelessly.

"Luka that's not what...ah nevermind. I should go, I have a test to study for." The pink wearing boy got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his khaki's. He hurried off, leaving me with Gary and not giving us a second glance.

"Maybe I should hang out with him more." I muttered to myself, crossing my arms over my chest and looking up at the sky.

"Forget about him. I've got something more interesting for you." He crouched besides me and I listened curiously. "Infact it involves Petey. Just a few day's ago I saw Russell take Pete's favorite comic book. I've heard your pretty good with sneaking and...retrieving items." The taller teen watched my face intently as I rolled the idea around in my head.

"You want me to take it back? I don't know. I'm really not supposed to and after what happened with Tri-" Gary cut me off by grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look him in the eye.

"It's not stealing if it's Petey's, plus your his friend aren't you. What kind of person would you be if you didn't help your friend."

"Friend?...Not a very good one?" I said slowly, was this a trick question?

"Exactly and your not a bad friend so?" He smirked when I grinned.

"I'll take the comic book back!" Petey would be happy to get his book back. And I'd prove I could be a good friend. Two birds with one stone.

"Good. Now follow me, I'll show you where Russell's room is." Not seeing anything wrong with any of this and trusting Gary to have it all planned out I followed him. He led me to the boys dorm then pulled me inside before anyone could see us. As we walked I looked around at the old building. Compared to the girls dorm this place sucked. It looked like a creaky shack that hadn't been cleaned in years. It smelled like BO, I covered my nose with my hand as another foul smell hit me. It smelled like piss in here to, what the hell! Did a toilet brake or something? Why is a school like this even still running? I wondered. At least the girls dorm always smelled like flowers...and vanilla and everything looks brand new. Gary yanked on my arm and I shook off the distracting thoughts. After checking to make sure the coast was clear we snuck down the hall to a door that looked like it was about to fall off it's hinges. The doorknob was basically hanging there and there was a few cracks and holes in the wood. "Go on, I'll keep a look out for Russell and his boys." Gary pushed me towards the door and leaned against the wall next to it.

"I'll be right back..uh what's the comic called?" The taller teenager frowned for a moment.

"It's a superman comic, it's from the library so you should be able to find it easily." Another push had me flying into the room and into a pile of trash that was placed strategically infront of the doorway.

"GAH! Ew!" I gagged and shoved the garbage away from me. As boyish as I was I never let my room get this bad. "Groooss!" I whined after finding a piece of melted greenish cheese on my elbow. "This sucks! Do guy's actually live in this mess?"

"Hurry up!" Gary snapped through the doorway. I stumbled to my feet and pulled the collar of my shirt up over my nose. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to find the comic since it was on what I guessed to be Russell's bed.

"What do you think your doing?!" I jumped and twirled around to face the door where Trent Northwick stood glaring at me.

"Heh this isn't the girls dorm, silly me." I laughed nervously, the blonde stepped into the room and I scrambled backwards. Where was Gary?

"Be nice and I might not tell Russell about this." He smirked, his eyes roaming over my body. I titled my head, slightly confused.

"Huh?" Feeling around behind me for something to use, my fingers found a pop can. It sloshed as I picked it up, then I whipped it at the boy infront of me. Not staying to see if it actually worked, I jumped onto the bed to go around him before throwing myself out the door and into the hallway. Wincing at the throbbing in my wrists from landing on all fours.

"Get back here!" Trent yelled, wipeing at his eyes and stumbling out after me. Pushing myself up I started down the hallway. "Russell!" Trent called out. The giant of a boy lumbered out of another room, blocking off the hallway.

"What Trent want?" I skid to a stop 4 feet away and his small brown eyes looked down at me confused, at least until they spotted the comic in my hand. "That Russell's! No one steals Russell's stuff!" He lurched forward and I danced back out of his reach.

"Got her!" Trent started running at me again. Seeing no other option I dropped to the floor, crawling under Russell's legs. The boys were to slow to react in time and I heard what sounded like Trent crashing into the other teen as I scrambled towards the exit.

"Russell gonna smash puny thief!" 

* * *

><p>No-one's POV:<p>

"Come on Voodoo." Trixie patted her thighs and smiled as the giant dog ran up to her, tounge hanging out of his mouth. She patted his head only for him to start barking at something in the distance. The blonde girl squinted at the blur before her eye's widened in suprise. "What the...is that Luka? Where the hell has that brat been hiding?" Voodoo barked again before bolting towards the scrawny teen sprinting across campus. "Voodoo!" Just then another figure appeared a bit behind Luka. Even from the girls dorm she could hear the familiar caveman shouting of Russell Northrop. "Wait Russell? Why's he..what's...is that Trent to? What the hell's going on?!" Deciding she'd had enough of just standing there, Trixie joined the growing line of people chasing the new kid. After catching up abit she could see Pete Kowalski a few feet ahead of her. Was he chasing them to? She quickened her pace until she was running besides the shorter boy. "Petey what the hell is going on?" He was wheezing slightly either from his asthma or he'd been running for awhile.

"L-luka stole Russell's favorite comic book." He panted, stumbling but not falling. "Gary lied to her, said it was mine but it's not!"

"Gary? Damnit I'm gonna kick his ass!" Trixie snarled out the boy's name and Petey flinched away from her. "Alright, Petey I got a plan." The boy's head swiveled around to face her and she smirked before going into detail. The plan was simple but it would only work if they timed it right. "Make sure you tell him I said double time. If he's late, Luka's gonna look like a pancake."

"Got it." Petey veered off towards the shop while Trixie turned around and started running the opposite direction. She kept running until she reached the parking lot and slowed to a stop at the entrance then looked over at the corner of the school. Not a minute passed before Luka flew around the corner like a bat out of hell. Voodoo a few feet behind her barking and wagging his tail. Trent was waving his fist and shouting threats at the girl. Then Russell appeared stomping after her like a charging bull. A few other bullies had apparently joined the fray as they trailed behind the giant hollaring the dumbest shit. Trixie started waving her arms to get Luka's attention while pointing into the parking lot.

"Towards the bus! Luka! Towards the bus!" The blue eyed thief spun on her heel and jogged into the lot while Russell, Trent and the others stumbled a few feet before changing direction. "Voodoo! Catch!" The seemingly carefree dog seemed to switch gears from playing to obeying his master and took off at lightning speed. It took him only seconds to reach Luka, even less time to tackle the girl to the ground.

"Hah! Good dog!" Russell pet Voodoo's head before grabbing the back of Luka's blue school vest and lifting her two feet off the ground. "Dumb puny kid. Trying to steal Russell's stuff." Trixie couldn't hear what Luka was saying but she guessed it had something to do with not killing her. The blonde cursed when Russell slammed the girl against the bus. Her head whipping back and cracking against the window. The sound of glass shattering had Trixie charging full speed towards the two. But she was stopped by the three bullies. Trent, Ethan and Tom stood in her way leering at her.

"Move!"

"Aw come on Trixie. Let Russell have his fun. The little creep deserves it." Tom sneered.

"I said move!" Trixie shoved Tom and ran towards Russell, Luka was curled into a ball at his feet holding her stomach. "Russell-" Ethan grabbed her arm only to be blind sided by a fist with a leather clad arm. Trixie followed the arm and her face instantly lit up at the person. "Johnny! Took you long enough!"

"I'm here aren't I? What the hell's going on?" Johnny snapped while looking at the mix of students until his gaze fell on Luka.

"I'll explain it later. Russell! Get away from her!" Russell turned, glaring at Trixie and Johnny.

"Puny girl stole Russell's book! Stay out of Russell's way!" The red head turned and lifted his fist to punch Luka again.

"Johnny!" The greaser king didn't need to look at Trixie before they were on Russell, knocking him to the ground.

"AGH! Russell gonna smash you!"

"Calm down Russell!" Trixie sat on the boys back with Johnny and Peanut who had suddenly joined the fight. "Shut it! Your startin to piss me off!" There was a switch in the giant's demeanor and she smirked as he settled down.

"Russell doesn't want to anger scary lady."

"Good idea." Johnny sneered. They got off the teen and Trixie turned around to face Luka who was sitting up now. Petey crouched besides her and frowned when she mumbled something to him, holding up a comic book.

"It's not mine. Gary lied to you." Luka's eye's widened slightly and she shook her head.

"But why would he-"

"Cause he's Gary! You little idiot!" Trixie growled, stomping up to her and smacking her over the head.

"Ow!" Just then laughter caught there attention and they all looked at the boy they'd been talking about. He looked thoroughly amused by the event.

"Gary! What the hell were you thinkin' dragging Luka into one of your little schemes?!"

"Aw come on! She was more then willing! You guy's looked like a parade of morons-" He started laughing again.

"You lied?" Trixie and the others looked at Luka who had spoken. She looked hurt and the glare she had directed at Gary put a stop to his amusement.

"Don't be mad at me. Sure I lied a little but your the one stupid enough to believe me."

"Gary!" Trixie snapped. He needed to shut his trap. Luka stood up slowly before taking a few shaky steps towards the school.

"I just wanted to help." She mumbled, hugging her stomach and hurrying away from them. Her shoulders hunched slightly and looking like a kicked puppy. The female greaser grit her teeth and whirled around, punching Gary's arm.

"You asshole!"

"Ow! You bitch!"

"Hey!" Johnny stepped forward but Trixie waved him off.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the sociopath. "The one person who actually trusts you and you have to do something stupid like this! For a laugh! God damnit Gary how dumb can you get!"

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Gary scoffed.

"You took it to far. She got hurt." Petey commented, flinching when his roommate shot him a look but refusing to back down.

"Whatever. She'll get over it. Besides she need's a little toughening up. This is Bullworth, remember. Being soft will get you nowhere."

"Apologize to her Smith." Trixie gave him one last glare before going over to Johnny. Petey handed the comic back to Russell and everyone started leaving now that the excitement was over. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luka's POV:

"Luka?" Trixie's voice sliced through the silence of our dorm room.

"Sorry ab-"

"Don't apologize. Gary's a friggen moron but he's good at manipulating people into doing what he wants. Even I've been dragged into some stupid shit cause of him. Still pitting you against Russell was just-"

"It's not that." I said while flipping over and sitting up. Trixie was sitting on her bed staring at me.

"Huh?"

"I'm not...upset because of what he got me to do. I'm mad because he lied to me."

"What? He got you to steal from the biggest kid on campus, nearly got you killed and the only thing that bothers you is the fact that he 'lied' to you!" The blonde shouted, this kid was gonna give her a headache. I shrugged slightly while plucking at a piece of string on my pillow.

"I don't like liars."

"Everyone lies." I nodded.

"I know but I still don't like them." Trixie sighed and stood up, stretching before calling Voodoo who had been laying across the foot of my bed.

"I'm taking Voodoo to Maw-Maw's erm I mean 'Grandma's, wanna come?"

"Really?" I asked, suprised.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it. Come on." She snorted when I scrambled off my bed tripping over the dog and cursing. Voodoo didn't seem to care, the lug head simply licked my hand before going to his spot at Trixie's side. Smiling I followed the two out of the girls dormitory. I hadn't had the chance to look around the town yet so Trixie pointed out places as we walked to New Coventry. We were walking past a run down bar when the door opened and Johnny walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Boy's picking on you again Hubbie?" Johnny whirled around and frowned at Trixie before sighing.

"Being idiots is what they're doin'. What are you up to?" He asked as the blonde walked up to him. Voodoo trailing after her to get a pat on the head before the dog turned and trotted back over to me. I ignored him in favor of watching the couple infront of me.

"Going to Maw-Maw's. Wanna come?" She made a face and I guessed it had something to do with the name she kept saying. I wondered if it was her Grandma's name.

"Sure." The brunette boy cracked a smile at Trixie before pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Come on you two!" Trix called at me and Voodoo. Johnny looked over, his smile dissapeiring when he noticed me.

"What's she doin' here?"

"I invited her. Got a problem with it?" The blonde challenged, practically daring the boy to say something. Johnny continued to glare at me for a few more seconds before shaking his head.

"No." I winced and shoved my hands into the pockets of my cargo shorts. I was starting to think Johnny didn't like me. The rest of the walk went by rather quickly since Johnny and Trixie were ahead of me, occasionally talking to eachother. Voodoo and I walked together but a dog wasn't much for conversation.

"Hey Luka! Hurry up, I want to get back before it gets dark." Trixie yelled as she stopped outside an old white house.

"Sorry." I jogged up to the porch where Johnny was already by the doorway talking to someone.

"Maw-Maw!" Trixie threw herself at the elderly woman in the door. The older woman must've been stronger then she looked because Trixie would've knocked anyone else over doing that.

"Trixie! I was wondering when I'd get to see you again." She laughed, hugging the 15 year old back. When they parted 'Grandma' immediatly pulled a flustered Johnny into a hug. He protested at first but eventually gave in. "Nice to see you to Jo-Jo."

"C'mon Grandma don't call me that! It's Johnny, just Johnny!" He groaned in what I assumed was embaressment and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You let me call you Hubbie all the time." Trix grinned as she joined the teasing. I shifted slightly at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's different! I mean I..you...s-shut up Trix!" The two woman started giggling while Johnny pouted.

"Oh! M-Grandma I want you to meet my new friend Luka. Luka this is Grandma." I jumped slightly when my name was mentioned and Trixie dragged me up onto the porch. The older woman smiled an I noticed the similarities between her and Trixie. Both had strawberry blonde hair though Grandma had more grey in hers and they both shared the same icy blue eye's.

"-ce to meet you Luka." A hand appeared infront of me and I frowned. What was-Oh! I shook the old womans hand and smiled at her.

"Likewise." After being introduced to Grandma the old woman herded us into the house where we spent an hour just talking. It took me a few minutes to actually start calling her Grandma, apparently everybody did. Even Johnny stopped giving me the stink eye after awhile. When we left Grandma's the sky was just starting to darken and streetlights were turning on.

"Come back soon!"

"We will!" The two teens next to me waved at Grandma, after Johnny elbowed my side I waved to. Voodoo barked at us from the porch but didn't follow, he was spending the night there instead. I turned and scurried after Trixie and Johnny who were already a few feet down the sidewalk. I walked a foot behind the two quietly though I really wanted to ask them questions. Seconds ticked by in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"So you two grew up here?" Johnny glanced over his shoulder at me before looking at Trixie.

"Johnny grew up here, I lived in New Orleans up until last year." She answered.

"Really? You two seem pretty close considering you've only been here a year." I mumbled not noticing the red color seeping onto Johnny's face. Trixie did though and was now doubled over laughing.

"We've known eachother since we were in diapers. I spent every summer at my Grandma's and she was friends with his parent's. Don't let his tough guy act fool you, he's the only boy I know who'd willingly play with barbie dolls and make up...and like it."

"Shut up Trix!" Johnny snapped, I felt bad for the guy. She really liked to tease him.

"Is your Grandma's name Maw-Maw? I've never heard a name like that?" It was Johnny's turn to look laugh as Trixie frowned.

"In Orlean's Maw-Maw means Grandma. My...parent's weren't from there so they sounded alittle different then everyone else, I did to at least for awhile, then when I came here I started working on 'proper' english though some words stuck." She explained.

"Yeah you should'a heard her when she came to live here last year. Could barely understand a word she said." Johnny ignored the glare she gave him.

"I'm working on it! Jackass!" I stiffled a giggle before continuing with my questions.

"How long have you been dating then?" I asked. Trixie snorted while Johnny glared at me.

"We're not dating. Romeo here's dating the school bike. You'll meet her soon I'm sure."

"School bike? What's that?" I frowned.

"Don't talk about Lola like that!" Johnny had whirled on the two of us and I cowered behind her. I'd heard he had a temper but I didn't know how quickly he could go from happy to moody.

"I'm only stating the truth. Don't like it then go somewhere else." There voices were raising and the few people still out were starting to look at them funny.

"She's made some mistakes but that doesn't give you the right to call her a slut!"

"Guy's-" I tried to stop them but they were ignoring me.

"She is a slut! And it's not a mistake if she keeps doing it! Face it! Your in love with a dirty whore!" Trixie had never looked so mad before. I winced at the anger radiating off of them. I was never mentioning dating again.

"Better then loving a bitchy ice queen like you!" Johnny snarled, leaving Trixie wide eyed as he stormed off.

"Asshole." She growled lowly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Forget about it. We argue about this all the time." She sighed then continued on her way.

"Are you sure we should leave without him?" I murmured softly, trying not to piss her off.

"He's a big boy. Plus his house is just a block away." The blonde kicked at a rock on the ground as we walked under the bridge leading out of New Coventry. Trixie's expression scared me into silence for the remainder of the trip but once we reached the school gates she ran off without a word. I made my way back to my dorm without running into anyone else and got ready for bed. Today had been quite exciting so it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Smith and West, Kowal-" Ms Philips continued naming off partners for the photography project even after I went pale. My sky blue eyes going straight to my partner, sitting three seats infront of me. We hadn't spoken since the whole comic fiasco, last friday. So four day's ago to be exact. He hadn't so much as glanced my way since then and Petey said he had tried to talk to the bigger boy about it. His limp was worse then usual after that. I fiddled with my camera as the teacher finished pairing people off. Petey mouthed a good luck at me before he left with Algie. Trixie hadn't come to class today. Apparently she didn't show up to Photography class often but I still wondered if it had anything to do with her and Johnny's fight. Nearly everyone was gone now. I frowned and stood up. I couldn't avoid him forever. Walking up to him I opened my mouth only to realise I had no words. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? He was the one who lied to me, not the other way around. I was the one that was supposed to be mad...right? At least that's what everyone kept saying. But what was I supposed to do about the project? I rubbed a hand over my face. All this thinking was gonna drive me crazy. And trying to stay mad at him was exhausting. Screw it! I thought opening my mouth again.<p>

"Gary-"

"About time. I thought you were going to stand there and drool over me for the rest of class." Gary snarked, turning in his seat to look at me. I gaped at him, he didn't look upset or angry or anything. His words suddenly sunk into my head and I glared.

"I wasn't drooling. That's gross."

"Seriously? You really have to tell me what rock you've been living under one of these days." Gary chuckled as I frowned in confusion, then pushed his seat back to stand. "Come on, let's see what we can find for our project." I didn't have a chance to answer as he was already heading for the door and by the time I caught up to him, he was half-way down the hall. I was close enough to feel his body heat but not enough to accidently touch him. We walked in silence for awhile but Gary wasn't the type who enjoyed quiet when he could be talking. "I'm suprised you didn't try and change partners. Aren't you mad at me?" He sneered. "I'm not apologizing if that's what your here for." I shrugged while stopping and watching him take a photo of Bucky getting shoved into a locker by Tom. We continued walking before the bully could catch us.

"I'm not mad..." I trailed off and frowned before swinging around to stand infront of Gary. He stumbled slightly but was to amused and curious to say anything. "And I'm not stupid!"

"Oh?" He tilted his head. "You sure about that? A smart person wouldn't feel the need to tell me that. They'd just prove it." My face went blank at his words. He patted my head and smirked as I forced myself not to lean into his hand. "It's alright. You have your uses and if you stick with me, you won't ever have to think. Just trust me and let me handle it all."

"Just trust you?" To say I was suspicious was only half of it. Gary nodded as if he believed I would fall for it so easily. "...Give me a reason to." I moved past him ignoring the shocked expression he made. Gary chuckled slightly before responding.

"Touche." A few minutes later the bell rang and the halls became filled with student's as they went to there next class. I stopped at my locker long enough to stick my camera inside and grab my English notebook before shutting it. I turned to leave when someone stepped infront of me. The auburn haired boy was frowning down at me and I could tell by his aquaberry vest that he was a prep. I tried not to make a face when his cologne invaded my nostrils. My eye's watered slightly and I prayed he wouldn't notice. That stuff burns, how can he stand it?

"Luka West?"

"Yeah." His eye's lowered, taking in my uniform with obvious distaste before rising back up to my face.

"You wouldn't happen to have an aunt in Old Bullworth Vale would you?" He asked.

"Yes but how did-" His face lit up and he stuck his hand out to me.

"I'm Tad Spencer. I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I wasn't sure if you were actually Mrs. West's niece or not."

"It's...okay?" It came out as more of a question but Tad took no notice of my confusion as he continued chatting. Why was he talking to me? And how did he know my aunt? Oh! Wait..rich people, yeah that's why. Tad was still talking so it was probably a good idea to start listening.

"-ofcourse you'd have to wear something more...appropriate but I can take care of that. Now you know where the club is right?"

"Huh? The club?" What was going on? I was more then a little confused now.

"It's really not that hard to find. Just go right from the school gate then take another right after the bridge. You'll come won't you. I'm sure Derby and the others would love to meet you." Tad smiled at me and I tried not to blush.

"Um sure, what time?" I asked. His smile widened and he told me they went to the club after the school day ended.

"I'll have Pinky bring you something to wear. What class do you have now?"

"English."

"That's to bad, I have Biology. I believe Justin and Parker are in English though." He shrugged while leading me to my class, the two boy's he'd mentioned were just walking into class when we arrived. They had looked at us in confusion before Tad introduced me to them. Parker seemed less snooty then Justin but after he heard my name he immediatly became nicer. Parker actually sat to my left in class and Justin was on the other side of him but Mr Galloway didn't look up from his bottle when the auburn haired prep sat in Beatrice's spot. (The desk right infront of me.) I noticed Petey glance over at me from across the room and waved. He returned the gesture though when the two preps looked at him he whipped back around to look at his notebook.

"Who's that?" Justin asked. I frowned at him.

"That's Petey...he's been at this school alot longer then me. You don't know him?" Justin shook his head then Parker spoke up.

"He's that odd one who hangs around Smith."

"Oh! Right, now I remember. Sorry. We don't really associate with the lower class. Except for the jocks ofcourse." Lower class? Parker noticed my expression and shook his head. Deciding I'd ask him later I turned back to my worksheet, not realizing Petey wasn't the only one watching me. Gary had noticed the preps sudden interest in me and was more then alittle curious on why. He stared at the three of us for a few seconds before looking back out the window. The work sheet laying forgotton under his arm, not that he could be bothered to finish it anyways. To many things were happening, to many people were on his mind, to many ideas were forming in his head. To many plans that were being crushed under the heavy fog of his medication. Gary's brown eye's narrowed at the sky before going back to me. I was arguing with Justin on whether skateboarding could be considered an actual sport.

"Stupid girl." The scarred boy sighed.

========================================================================


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was interesting." Parker winced as I pressed an ice pack back against his eye. We were sitting outside Yum Yum market since the gym had closed a few minutes before. Tad and Justin were inside buying drinks.

"What were you doing anyways?" I asked curiously. I had walked into the Glass Jaw gym only to find the preps surrounding a boxing ring watching there friends beat the snot out of eachother.

"Boxing? It's just a way we pass the time. Don't worry it's all in good fun." He smiled when I sat besides him and leaned back against the wall.

"Didn't look all that fun." I mumbled, pointing at the soon to be black eye.

"I'm sure skateboarding has it's dangers too." The dark haired prep teased and I nodded after a few seconds. He had a point.

"I say it's not." Tad's voice interupted us as he walked out of the store holding two water bottles. Justin shook his head as if tired of arguing and handed me a water.

"What do you two think?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Tad thinks the more expensive drinks are, the better they taste."

"Justin believes the cheaper drinks taste better." Tad scoffed and I looked over at Parker wondering if they were seriously arguing about something like this. The injured boy rolled his eyes and I started giggling. All three looked at me curiously though Parker smiled at my reaction.

"I-I'm sorry. That was rude..I just didn't expect you guy's to be so...normal." I took a deep breath to calm myself and examined there expressions hoping I didn't just insult them.

"Compared to the people you hang out with or just Bullworth in general." Justin teased, just as Tad smiled.

"Hah, hm what was your question again?" Justin and Tad shared a glare when I brought up there earlier quarrel. "I suppose it depends on the person. There are certain brands I like better then others. Some are cheap and others are abit on the expensive side. It doesn't mean either of you are wrong. It just means Tad likes more expensive brands and Justin likes the cheaper kinds. I mean I think...I don't know really but-"

"A fine answer. And it makes much more sense.." Tad informed while rubbing his chin. Justin nodded while uncapping his drink, which I just noticed was of a different brand then the ones Tad bought us. "Justin just has horrid taste." A new round of laughter surfaced after said boy spit out his water and started cursing at the taller prep. Sadly our fun was cut short when a couple of greasers came up behind us. I wasn't sure what happened. All I remember was Tad and Justin exchanging words with the leather clad teenagers while Parker pushed me behind him. Then someone must've thrown a punch because I heard skin hitting skin followed by a sudden clash of sides. Everyone was fighting now while I stood off to the side uselessly. I saw Tad get thrown against the wall by none other then Larry Romano aka Peanut (Though he threatens to strangle anyone who calls him that.) and gasped.

"Tad!" The preps skull had hit the wall and I'd heard it even from here. Larry looked over at me and I froze.

"Luka? What are you d-" Justin tackled Larry from behind and yelled something at me.

"You there! Halt!" Twisting my head around I noticed the fight had caught the attention of the local cops. I could only see one but one was all it took for my fight or flight to kick in and I was soon speeding down the street in a random direction.

"Luka!" Keep running, they'll be fine! I told my self repeatedly even as more voices joined the fray behind me.

"Hey you! Catch that girl! Damnit get the boy, there making a break for it!" One of the boy's must've escaped. But I wouldn't look back an find out. Even I knew my luck wasn't that good. Turning down another road I recognized the bridge leading to New Coventry and ran faster. The cops didn't patrol there often, at least that's what I'd been told. I was under the bridge and nearing the other end when I slowed to a walk. There weren't cops anywhere so it seemed safe enough. No greasers either. Tugging on my vest I winced slightly. What would Trixie do if she caught me wearing the preps uniform...I shuddered and shook the thoughts out of my head.

"I'm telling you it was Luka!" Larry snapped from behind me. I bolted to the side of the tunnel hoping the shadows would hide me from the greasers. "She was wearin them blue blood clothes!"

"I don't like the kid but even I don't think she'd be that stupid." I frowned and then cursed. That was Johnny's voice. But he wasn't in the fight so he must've been in town or something. I could hear there footsteps now and stepped closer to the wall.

"Nah Peanut's right, Luka was with them. I saw her go into there gym earlier today. Ask Lefty, he saw it to." Lucky? Ah man, I liked that one. He was nicer then the others even though he had an ego. There voices echoed, telling me they had entered the tunnel. "Should we go tell Trixie?" Lucky asked. There was a long pause before Johnny answered. I pressed my back against the wall and started slithering to my right.

"No, not unless we have to. Spread out and find her. I want to find out what the hell kind of trouble she's getting into. If you see any of the others tell them to start lookin'. We'll meet up at the bar at 10 whether we find her or not, got i-" CRASH. A beer can went rolling across the road into the small ray of light from a nearby streetlamp and everyone went quiet. See what I meant by 'luck', yeah I didn't have any. God was laughing at me now I just knew it. "Who's there?!" I bolted towards the exit, no longer caring about being stealthy. "Is that...holy shit! Luka!" Johnny shouted after me. I could hear them following and took a detour down a random alley. I had no idea where I was going but as long as I didn't get caught, everything would be fine. Right? Over the next half hour I took detours down side streets, cut through alley's, ran through old buildings that had long since been condemed, hid in dumpsters and managed to lose them three times. I was currently hiding in a metal trash can that was thankfully empty and the boy's had left the alley minutes ago. I pushed the lid up to peak through the slit one last time before standing up and climbing out of the trachcan as quietly as possible. Even though they're voices had dissapeired minutes ago I wasn't going to take any chances. Choosing to go in the opposite direction from where the group had gone I looked around the corner cautiously before letting out a sigh of relief. It was empty, thank god. Now I just had to retrace my steps and get back to the school. It was probably already past curfew so I hoped I wouldn't get caught by any cops or prefects. Something snagged the back of my dirty vest and I screamed. "Got you now, little shit." Johnny stepped away from the door he'd been leaning against and looked me over with a disgusted snarl. Though I wasn't sure if it was because I was wearing preppy clothing or because I'd been wading through trash. Pulling my hands away from my mouth I placed them over my rapidly beating heart.

"Johnny, you scared me!" I whined.

"That's not all I'm gonna do." He sneered, releasing my vest only to grab my wrist so I wouldn't run.

"W-wait! Lemme explain!" I yelped and stumbled over a pipe, only managing to stay upright because the greaser had a hold on me.

"Explain? Heh...explain what?! Your wearing a prep uniform, your one of them!" He yelled.

"N-no I'm not, I'm not!"

"Sure act like you are! I heard you were getting friendly with them! And if your not why did you run?" His grip on my wrist tightened, almost painfully. I pulled on my arm. I didn't like being yelled at and I didn't like making people angry. I didn't like getting hurt either. Ever since Russell...no even before that. I didn't like not knowing what to do. And that's exactly what was happening. He was yelling, he was angry and I didn't know what to do. I never did. "Luka-" All I knew how to do was run away.

"Let go!" Digging my nails into the larger teens hand I managed to free myself but I only made it a few steps before he grabbed me around my middle. "No! Let go! Get off me!" I twisted and kicked at his legs, clawed and punched at whatever part of him I could get to.

"Luka! C-" His words were drowned out by the thudding in my ears. I squirmed harder but his arms only tightened until I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Let me go! Get off!" He stumbled slightly when I kicked his knee and lurched forward at the same time, sending both of us crashing to the ground. Everything was muted and nomatter what I did I couldn't calm down. I just wanted out, I wanted to get away from him. I didn't care what he said I wanted to be alone. Clawing at the cement...er more like pawing, I couldn't feel my fingers, I tried squeezing out from under him only to be yanked back and have my head slammed down into the ground. Johnny was saying something but I couldn't make out what. "Ge'off!" Struggling didn't work, he was tougher and bigger then me. I couldn't twist around because he had his knee in my back. Just then I realised my chest felt like it was going to explode, my breathing was rapid and I felt light headed. I couldn't focus on anything either-wait...was I panicking?

"Wuga." Since Johnny's hand was still holding my head to the ground I couldn't do anything but look at him out of the corner of my eye. His lips were moving again. "-us breathe." Huh? "Breathe." He said it again. Breathe? Like breathing oh! Breathe. Breathe...slow, deep breaths. 1, 2, 3, 4...5. My eye lid's drooped slightly as everything slowed back down. The brunette above me was stroking my hair and I almost felt like falling asleep. Man, if Trixie doesn't want this guy, wah don't go there. I snapped out of my daze and let out a shaky sigh.

"..C-can I sit up?" My voice sounded loud in the alley way even though I'd been screaming only a minute before. Johnny moved slowly but he did get off and crouched a few feet infront of me.

"You alright?" His expression a mix between caution and something I'd only seen him get when he was with Trixie. I looked down at my hands, only just realising how badly I was shaking. "That ever happen to you before?" He asked.

"N-n-yes, I think...but not that bad." I hiccuped. Johnny sighed and grabbed my hands, squeezing them lightly to help stop the shaking.

"Trixie used to have them when she was little. There panic attacks."

"P-panic attack?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she'd do the same thing you just did. Usually happened around the time she'd have to go back home. Scared the hell outta me the first time. I thought she was possessed or somethin when she started screaming. Her grandma came in and held her even though she fought, Trixie...broke her Grandma's arm. She still gets upset about it..." He trailed off and looked back down at my face. "Calm down...I won't ask you nothin. I don't need you having another one. Trix would kill me. Okay?" I nodded while Johnny stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go to the bar and wait for the others to get there. Don't want everyone running around all night for nothing." Another nod was my answer. He was being unusually nice...it was kind of weird. Since I didn't know this side of town well, Johnny took the lead. We got back to the main road and made our way to a place called Blue Balls Pool Hall. Apparently it was abandoned because we walked right in and the place looked like it had seen better days. "Bathrooms over there if you wanna clean up, uh girls bathroom don't work though so you'll have to use the mens." I shrugged while slipping past him and going into the restroom. Johnny was just sitting at the bar when I shut the door and flicked on the lights. The bathroom was gross even by my standards so I made sure not to touch anything as I made my way to the sinks.

"GAH!" I shrieked and stumbled away from the other person before realizing it was a mirror.

"Luka?! You alright?" Johnny called, his voice sounding muffled through the door.

"...Yeah, sorry." After takeing a few deep breaths (there was no need to have another panic attack) I washed as much of the dirt and grime covering me as I could. Then made a list of all the scrapes and bruises I'd gotten tonight. My knee's alittle red and scraped, probably from falling in that alley. But my palms were the worst off, I could see some gravel in the one. This is gonna hurt, I groaned before opening the door again. Apparently some of the others had started to trickle in cause Johnny was talking to Peanut at the bar and I could see Hal laying on the couch. Though I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. Remembering what had happened tonight I kind of wanted to go hide back in the bathroom. But it was to late, Peanut had noticed me and now both him and Johnny were staring. I shuffled over to them slowly, keeping my eye's on the floor until I was right next to the greaser king. "Do you have a pair of tweezers or something around here?"

"Why?" I showed him my palms and he frowned before standing and scanning the bar for something, likely tweezers.

"Theres that first aid thing under the counter." Peanut offered just as the door opened, Lucky, Lefty and Ricky walking in. Lucky was the first to notice us but Ricky was the one who spoke.

"You found her!"

"Yeah, awhile ago." Johnny snapped while digging around behind the bar. I turned slightly to watch but kept my eye's on the group of boy's who were staring at my outfit. Lefty glared slightly and I cringed.

"So just what the hell is going on?" He questioned. Johnny stopped long enough to give me a look before he went back to throwing things around. I stared at the boy silently, not realizing my mouth had opened.

"Tad asked me to hang out with him and his friends." Everyone stopped what they were doing. "That's why I was with them at the store and why you saw me go into there gym." Lefty scoffed at my story.

"Preps don't hang out with anyone who isn't one of them."

"...But he-"

"It's a load of bull, Johnny! She's probably a spy! That's the only reason she'd be with them!" The black haired greaser was fuming and after looking at the others I could tell they weren't to happy about the situation either. Twisting to see what Johnny thought I was suprised to see both him and Lucky sharing a look. The older of the two (Lucky) glanced at me and smiled softly.

"What do your parent's do for work?" Well that was random. Seeing the confusion in my eye's he shook his head. "I'm askin' if your a rich kid Luka."

"Oh...well..sort of. I guess." I shrugged while poking at my injured palms. There was a sudden influx of voices trying to talk over one another.

"Alright! Alright! Shut up all of you!" Johnny snapped. I suddenly wished Trixie was here incase things started going down hill but then I figured she'd probably be pretty mad to. Another thought went through my head and I had to wonder...why did it matter? Rich or poor? Those things don't matter to me, so why are they all getting mad? I didn't think any less of them for being poor. Lefty stalked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, I found myself flipped around to face the others.

"She's one of them! I mean look at her, she wears there clothes, hangs out with them and she's got the dough to back it up! Bet she's just as inbred as the rest of them blue bloods! The last time I checked we weren't buddies with the fairies! Ain't that right?" Lefty faced Johnny who had come out from behind the bar. The two were staring eachother down and I could feel the panic I'd had earlier start to rise. There really wasn't anything Johnny could do if the others decided to label me a prep. He was just one guy-SLAM! Without warning Lefty shoved me against the bar and I didn't have any time to brace myself. My chin clipped the counter on my way down and I knocked over two stools. The room was suddenly alive with shouting and the thudding of boots on the flooring. I couldn't tell who was fighting who and decided I didn't want to stick around and find out. I just wanted to find somewhere quiet. Noone paid me any mind as I started crawling along the floor towards the door. I nearly got stepped on a couple times but just barely managed to avoid there feet. Upon reaching the door I got a feeling in my gut that something bad was about to happen. I glanced gravely at the battle happening behind me before shaking my head. There was nothing I could really do. I wasn't a fighter, I'd just get in the way. Shaking off the guilt I grabbed the door knob and turned it just as it flew open then I ended up face planting in the ground.

"Luka? Ugh! Why do you stink?! And what in god's name are you wearing?!" A familiar voice drilled into my ears but I didn't dare look up. The bad thing had just happened. Trixie Jefferson, toughest girl in school, loyal only to the greasers and known for her intense hatred of preps had just entered the building. My life officially sucked. 


End file.
